FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to the art of paper-making, and more specifically, it relates to a novel structure employed to contain the aqueous paper-making stock leaving the head box and flowing onto the traveling screen. In particular, a structure called a "deckle board" is caused to travel along with the lateral edges of the screen for a distance sufficient to allow the liquid stock to drain through the screen to form a solid mat, and then to cause the deckle board to be removed from contact with the edges of the screen.